End of Waltz
by Nerizu
Summary: At Len's peak of career, he lost his ability as a violinist. The only thing he had left was his lover Kahoko, and his ex-enemy Ryoutaro. But the waltz that night changed everything... - Not a One-Shot anymore. Len X Kaho X Ryoutaro. Adult Theme-
1. End of Waltz: Len

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**There will be no lemons, that's why I keep the rate as T. But the issue in this story is more suitable for adults. That's why I said as Adult Theme. Open minded under-aged readers are also welcome ^_^**

* * *

Hi, minna ^^

I was inspired by a song, but no.. It's not a song fiction.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro's never mine. And Tennesse Waltz's not mine too.

Thanks to **ThinE** for beta reading this story.

* * *

**End of Waltz: Len**

"Len, what are you reading?" Kahoko asked me as she tried to peek at the monitor.

"An old friend sent me an email," I answered her, without seeing her face.

Kahoko nodded and she placed her arms around my neck. She rested her chin on my shoulder after she gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Who's your old friend? Seisou's student?" Kahoko kissed my ear.

"Stop it, Kaho...," I closed my notebook and turned my body to catch hers. "Are you trying to tease me?"

Kahoko chuckled. "Why are you always serious, Len?" She kissed my lips softly.

"Kaho...," I groaned and decided to kiss her back. I inhaled her strawbery-cinnamon smell, as I felt her warmness against my body. I licked her lower lip to give her a sign that I wanted to deepen the kiss. She opened her soft lips and let my tongue to meet hers. She placed her fingers at my head and started to play with my hair. My right hand grabbed her waist to pull her closer, as my left hand was playing with her red hair. Her lips were addictive and maybe I couldn't get enough of her if I didn't control my desire.

After a while, I broke the kiss for the lack of air.

"Kaho, it's late. You should go home," I stroked her delicate cheek with my hand.

"Yes... but you haven't answered my question?" Kahoko pouted.

"Ah, he's one of our fellow concours' mates. He will meet us at the ball," I stood up and walked to the coffee table.

"Len, you want to drink coffee again? Stop it... You should sleep," Kahoko ran and stood in front of me, trying to block up my way to the coffee table.

"I have to, Kaho. I need to work. I haven't finished this new song yet," I tried to move her body.

"No, Len...You need some sleep. You've been working for hours everyday! At least today, Len... Tomorrow is the ball, where you will introduce me to all of your family. I need you to look fresh," Kahoko placed her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Kaho, please understand. I need... this job," I stopped.

_I need this job to buy an engangement ring for you. I need it. I know you're not fond of expensive things, but I want to buy a perfect ring for you. And without my parents' money... That means I have to work more than usual. _

I sighed again as I closed my eyes..

Ever since I injured my hand, I had to stop doing concerts all around the world, and I had to make my living by compossing songs for other musicians. And the money wasn't that big...

"Len, you have enough money already. What are you after? Fame?" Kahoko twitched her eyebrows. When I opened my eyes, I could see disappointment engraved on her face.

"Kahoko. You don't understand," I closed my eyes again and turned my back to her. She couldn't understand. But I didn't want her to know my motive...

Kahoko stared at my back, sadly. After a while, she broke the silence.

"Fine, you can do whatever you want, Len," she said as she turned her back on me and walked out of my condominium.

I turned my head to search for her figure, but she was already gone, leaving my door open.

I sighed. I didn't know how many times already I had made her show that expression.

"Just wait for tomorrow, Kahoko...," I smiled sadly. I felt happy that I would be able to propose her tomorrow, in front of the Tsukimori family... But I was also sad... For her to not trusting me.

* * *

"Tsukimori-san?"

A familiar voice called me. I turned my head to face him.

"Kaji..."

"What a coincindence! What are you doing here? Want to buy some jewellery for your mother?" Kaji smiled cheerfully as he walked closer to me.

Here I was, in the jewellery shop, to buy an engangement ring for Kahoko. I had finished my song very early in the morning, and I had gotten my pay.

"No, I want to buy..."

"Aha! For Hino-san?" Kaji cut my words. He chuckled as he saw me blushing.

"A-hem," I cleared my throat. "And what are you doing here?"

"I want to buy a gift for my cousin's birthday. Hey Tsukimori-san, how about this?" Kaji showed me a silver-colored ring made from platinum, with a diamond in the middle. The diamond was heart shaped, and on the left side, there were three little sapphires decorating the ring.

I was amazed by the ring. It was simple, yet very elegant. I believed Kahoko would like the ring. She liked simple yet beautiful things.

Kaji smiled at me and stared at me with those sparkling eyes while I was paying for the ring.

"Tsukimori-san, finally you will propose to Hino-san," Kaji smiled as we walked side by side to the park.

"I was in love with Hino-san. But she's loved you always. And just before you went to Vienna, you guys started dating. Now it's been five years already," Kaji closed his eyes, remembering everything that happened in the last five years.

I nodded as I stared at the blue sky. The wind tousled my hairs as I felt really satisfied to the fact that... Kahoko chose me. Not anyone near her. She chose me, the one who left her for four years, and returned with nothing to be proud about.

"Your hand... How is it?" Kaji faced me with a glint of worry in his eyes.

I raised my left hand, showed him a big scar on it. "It's fine. I can do everything normally. I just can't play the violin."

Kaji stared at me. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "I've gotten used to it. When the accident happened, at my peak of career as a violinist, I was really depressed. I put the blame on everything around me. The plane, the concert's schedule, the doctors who couldn't cure me..."

Kaji stayed silent. He waited for me to finish my story, patiently. Looked like he knew that I was having a hard time remembering that day. The day when I was supposed to have a concert in France, the day that I was supposed to receive the newcomer award, and the day that I lost my ability to play the violin... For the rest of my life.

"But she cured me," I smiled as I was still staring at the blue sky.

"Kaho came to me, the one who had neglected her for four years. I know that the four years we've been dating, she'd always be the one who cared for me. And I'd always be the one who left her for the reasons of being busy to pursue music. But when I came back with such a hopeless future, she was still there for me."

Kaji smiled widely. "That's because she loves you. She's always loved you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks..."

"You know, Tsukimori-san...," Kaji paused.

I raised my eyebrows and face him. "Yes?"

"You should smile more often... Really." He chuckled.

* * *

I walked into my plane, and found my seat. I sat near the window, leaning my head to it. I stared at the picture I'd been holding since I arrived at the airport. I smiled. The smiling face of the girl I loved most really made me feel relaxed. The plane took off and I closed my eyes. _I'm going to France. After this concert, I'm going home to her._ Finally... I would get my first award, and that was enough for me to give my self a present. A present to meet her.

The journey wouldn't take too long, but I guessed it was enough to let me sleep at my seat. I couldn't sleep all night. I was too tired after finishing my concert in Rome, thus I hurried myself to pack my things and get ready to go to the airport. My upcoming concert in France was special, thinking about it made me smile. And I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about the beautiful girl I had.

The announcement for landing was heard. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched my fingers. France. I was finally here. I smiled and prepared my self for landing. And that's when suddenly I heard a loud voice, followed by extreme heat from the front row.

_What is happening now?_

Everyone was screaming and I couldn't understand what had happened to me next.

I felt my seat was pushed by a loud explossion, throwing my body to crash onto the other side of the plane. My vision was blurry and I couldn't understand what was going on. The continuous crying and screams reverberated throughout the plane, the voices slashing my heart. I couldn't feel my heart anymore as though it had now gone from thumping too hard. Everything was dark and the only thing I could catch was the orange-red colors of fire...

I coughed, feeling my whole body crying from the pain. The smoke was too thick, I tried to hold my breath, struggling to keep my balance and striving to find the way out between the crying people surrounding me.

_My violin! Where's my violin?_

I gathered all of my strength to get back to where I sat before, but I couldn't find my vioiln case.

_Where is it? _

I panicked, quickly sending my eyes around to find the thing I treasured the most.

Another explosion was heard and now fire had filled almost every side of the plane. I could see everything clearly now.

The burnt woman, the children who cried for their parents, the running man, the boy who struggled to help his burning girlfriend... Everything was like a nightmare...

I wiped the tears which had kept on sliding down to my cheeks uncontrollably. My body was shaking and I was nearly fainted.

_Kahoko... Kahoko.. Kahoko.. Kahoko..._

I chanted in my mind, cupping my face with my palms. _Kahoko..._

Suddenly my eyes caught a familiar blue case near the fire in the front row.

I jolted and quickly rushed to the thing and hugged it tightly. I found the picture of Kahoko right besides my violin case. It was a half burnt, but I didn't care. I grabbed the picture and slid it to my pocket. Now that I got what I treasured the most, I had to find my way out from this nightmare.

Slowly I went to the emergency window, which was now blocked by the fire. I coughed and covered my nose with my right hand, while my left hand hugged my violin case.

I turned to see the exit door at the back side. I could see that the fire still hadn't reach that part. I ran to the door when suddenly something caught my leg, causing me to fall to the floor hardly. I turned my head to see a woman, crying for my help, with her back burning.

I goggled; fear was filling me up. I could only shake my head, trembling and staring at her helplessly. She kept on crying, tightening her grips around my leg, causing the fire to almost burn my leg.

Quickly, I pulled my leg off of her hands and moved my body far from her. And then, I could do nothing but dreadfully stare at the scene that followed—how her body was burnt by the hungry flame. Unable to take my eyes off of her, tears had began flowing onto my cheeks.

"I'm... I'm... so... sorry...," I murmured with choking sounds.

_Kahoko, Kahoko...Kahoko!_

My trembling hands tightened their grips on my violin case. I tried hard to set my breathing, but failed—I inhaled the smoke instead, resulting me to cough while an acute pain attacked my eyes. I struggled to stand with my powerless legs, striving to find my way out from this insane world.

I narrowed my eyes, murmuring her name over and over again. I had to stay alive. I had to stay alive for her.

I could see the evening sky outside the plane as I walked nearer to the exit door. People were shouting, giving me the sign to jump when they saw me from the outside of the plane. I didn't have any energy left, but I could see the hopes to stay alive. A man behind me pushed me and jumped outside, letting his body to be caught by the mattress. I lost my balance because of his push, but I still could force my self to stand. And I was ready to jump to the mattress, when a loud explossion was heard again...

The great heat and wave from the explossion were running towards me from my back. I felt my back like burning and the next thing I knew, I was already thrown to the air.

_Kahoko..._

And I hugged my violin tightly with all of my strength...

_"__Noooo!__"_

I snapped my eyes widely.

I got up quickly and sat in my bed, panting. My body was wet from sweats. The scenes were still playing clearly in my mind. My body was shaking hard, and my tears were rolling down on my cheeks.

I raised my hand slowly to cover my face.

_That nightmare again..._

I set my breathing to calm my mind. It had been a year since I had the accident. The time when I lost my left hand, because of the last explossion.

I got up from my bed, still with my weak legs. I took a glass of water and drank to get rid my fear.

After a while, I could calm my self again. I went to my bed again and sat there, staring at my left hand.

_This evening... This evening I will propose to her... And I won't feel the fear to be alone again... Alone without my violin..._

* * *

The grand Yokohama Hotel's ballroom was decorated with luxury and beautiful things. Flowers, ribbons, candles, and not to mention the foods were also decorated beautifully. The room was pretentious and elegant, showing how much money was spent for the party. That day was the day of my parents' twenty fifth wedding anniversary. The Tsukimori big family was all being invited. And every famous musicians, and also high class people such as politicians were also invited. The party really showed how famous the Tsukimori family was.

Kahoko looked nervous. She'd been hiding behind me ever since the party started. I had tried to persuade her to dance, or eat, anything she would like to get rid of her nervousness. But she simply shook her head.

I sighed.

"Kaho, I will introduce you to every guest here. Please, calm yourself," I rubbed her knuckle.

"O-okay," Kahoko nodded nervously.

The Tsukimori Family's effect was so big to her. Maybe she felt like a common person, trapped between the high class nobles. But she wasn't a common person. She was special. More special than anything in this world.

"I think you will feel better if you have met him," I said, sending my eyes to find a particular person.

"Who?" Kahoko raised her head to face me.

"There he is," I took her hand in mine, and led her to the place where the person I mentioned was standing at.

When we finally arrived beside him, Kahoko gasped.

"Hino! Tsukimori!" The man in a black tuxedo greeted with a wide smile.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko howled.

"How..? I.. I thought you're in Europe?" Kahoko felt her nervousness had gone somewhere else.

"Yes, I just arrived this morning. I've sent an email to Tsukimori," Tsuchiura smiled warmly. He had not changed even a little. Still the friendly and caring Tsuchiura. Well, he was friendly and caring only towards Kahoko.

"Oh, so that email was from him, Len?" Kahoko turned her head to see me.

I nodded."Yes. Since you were really close to him, so I thought you would be happy if you could meet him here."

"Oh, Len...," Kahoko closed her lips to hide her surprise. Happiness was plastered on her face.

"You surely changed him, Hino. He's been really friendly to me, his enemy," Tsuchiura giggled.

"Ex-enemy," I stated.

"Yes, you two were friends during those concerts in the past three years. When Len was in Vienna and you were in France. You two often performed together. And that day too, you two were supposed to be together—"

Kahoko shut her mouth with her hand, realizing she had mentioned about that unlucky day for me.

Tsuchiura looked worried. He switched his glance between me and Kahoko, then he clapped his hands to change the topic.

"Shall we dance, Hino? It's waltz!" Tsuchiura offered his hand to her. "May I, Tsukimori?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Len," Kahoko smiled sweetly. Looked like she had been able to overcome her nervousness.

I only nodded and walked to the crowd. I had to greet the guests, since I was the successor of the family. For now, I might be able to avoid father's offer to take his business and kept on pursuing music by compossing songs. But I knew that as the only son, I would have to take over him someday.

Tsuchiura and Hino went holding hands to the center of ballroom.

Waltz... The song was played by my father's friends. Waltz was a love song. It had a legend that whoever danced waltz, they would be together forever. But of course that was only a stupid joke.

But maybe, that wasn't only a joke..., as my eye's corners caught their happy and soft faces, staring at each other while dancing...

* * *

"Kaho?"

I ran around the ballroom as I tried to find Kahoko. She was together with Tsuchiura just now, but where was she?

"What's wrong, Len?" Mother appeared in front of me. She looked worried to see me running around.

"Kahoko... She isn't here..." I panted.

"Kahoko? But I think I saw her together with your concours friend..." Mother rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Yes, they were dancing. But when I left them to greet the guests, I couldn't find them anymore." I said as I tried to set my breath.

"Maybe they're outside?" Mother suggested me to look outside the ballroom.

"Yes, mother. I will go outside," I nodded.

I walked out of the ballroom as I tried to calm my mind. I felt my heart was thumping loudly againts my ribs. I couldn't control my mind. I had a very bad feeling.

_Am I wrong to let them meet? Am I wrong to let them dance?_

I shook my head. I had to stay calm. I should not think bad about Kahoko. She's the best girl I had ever known. She would never do anything to upset me. And Tsuchiura was my bestfriend. He might've been my enemy in school, but we had gone through it.

I stopped my step.

Or maybe that was only me who thought him as my bestfriend?

I shook my head again.

Taking a deep breath, I walked outside the hotel. I stepped into the garden, tried to fill my lung with fresh air. I needed it to calm myself.

I walked through the garden and found a big and beautiful fountain. There were colourful lights, causing the water to reflect the rainbow effect.

I decided to take a little rest. I walked to the fountain to sit on the bench near it.

But then I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't move my body at all as my whole world was starting to freeze. My eyes couldn't even blink for a second. The scene in front of me was making me break into pieces.

Kahoko was kissing with him...

She was kissing him passionately, like she would never ever feel satisfied if she broke the kiss. Tsuchiura kissed her with the same amount of passion. They were kissing intensely, for a quite long time, and now she was already underneath him.

I clenched my fists as I started to feel anger all over my body. I felt my head was really hot and I couldn't stand the hurt.

My hands were trembling and sweats were dropping to my cheek.

_Or were they tears?_

I felt lika a mad man. I grabbed a tree's branch near me and broke it with all my strength. But even the voice couldn't make them stop the kiss.

I really wanted to close my eyes, avoiding all of the heart breaking scenes in front of me. But I couldn't. My gaze was freezing. I couldn't take my eyes from them... As I felt thousands knives were stabbing my heart again and again.

_I couldn't take my eyes from Kahoko._

My lips were trembling as words were coming out over and over again.

"Why...? Kaho... Why..?"

I shook my head. My anger was now replaced by fear. I might not be able to live anymore.

_What am I without my violin? What am I without her?_

I closed my eyes finally. I found it really hard to swallow my saliva. I couldn't stand to see her with another man... With..

_My bestfriend_...

I raised my hand. My left hand. I stared at the scar.

If only I didn't have this scar... If only I could still pursue my music... If only I could still be the famous Tsukimori Len, who met with every music lover's expectations...

I wouldn't lose her...

I closed my eyes and covered them with my left hand.

_No... It might be the other way... If only I didn't leave her to pursue music,.. If only I didn't search for meaningless fame... If only I didn't make her feeling disappointed everytime... If only..._

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_If only I loved her more..._

My mind was gone insane.

I decided to run as I felt sick so much and it made me really wanted to spit up. I ran and ran, as far as I could from the two of them.

I was panting when I arrived at the beach.

The evening breeze was supposed to make me calm. But the fact was it added my shivers.

I fell down to the sand as I felt my power was gone. I tried to stand but my trembling legs were not helping me. I gained all of my strength and stayed at the kneeling position, the best position that my legs could afford.

I gazed at the sea. It was dark and I could see nothing.

_The perfect time and place to face the death._

I kept on staring at the dark sea. I was blank. I could feel a big hole was formed in my chest. A big and deep hole, and maybe nothing in this world could make it complete again.

My eyes caught a sparkling, sharp, and transparent thing on the sand.

With my trembling hand, I took the thing, as I laughed bitterly.

"If I cut my hand with this glass..."

I pressed my lips to prevent them saying another word. Hatred was engraven on my eyes.

I _hate _this hand. I _hate_ it.

"_I hate..."_ I whispered.

I raised my right hand to the air, holding the shattered glass. My eyes, stared at my trembling left hand on the sand, as I felt my body started to shake hard. Really hard as I couldn't kept my hand to hold the glass tightly. I narowed my eyes, trying to target my useless left hand_. _

_I have to destroy this hand in one stab._

I took a deep breath, ready to stab my left hand.

But...

My memory betrayed me...

"_Len, this is your 3rd birthday's present!"_ _Mother and father kissed my cheeks as they gave me my first violin..._

"_Len, congratulations, you won your first concour!" Mother hugged me, she cried in joy._

"_Tsukimori-kun, that was beautiful!" Kakoko smiled widely after our Ave Maria duet, causing me to hide my face from a deep blush._

"_Tsukimori-kun, you're my target... I want to chase after you..." Kahoko blushed, she placed her eyes at the floor._

"_Tsukimori Len, our best performer! You're nominated as the best new comer!" My manager said as he hugged me. Causing my lips to form a little smile, showing my satisfaction of my restless practices' result._

"_Tsukimori Len, the young violinist was one of the victim. The doctors said that his injured hand won't be cured and this will be the end of his violin career. His fans are crying in front of his hospital, and the world is also losing one of the best musician."_

The flashbacks were hitting my mind over and over again.

"Ugh..." I let the hoarsen voice came from my throat. And I cried...

I dropped my right hand and release the shattered glass.

I clenched my fists and buried my face on the sand.

My back was shaking really hard, I sobbed and sobbed, trying to release all of my sadness, all of my hurt.

I wanted to scream so bad, but I couldn't. The more I wanted to scream, the more I felt my lips pressed.

I wanted to show the world how much I lost my hand, how much I lost my violin...

_And how much I lost her..._

...But I couldn't.

_Because I loved her too much..._

* * *

"Len?" Kahoko smiled at me.

I stared at her with no expression. I have poured all of my emotions that night. And now, I felt empy.

"Hino-San, let's break up," I said.

Kahoko looked surprised.

"But... Why?... Len, are you kidding me? Did you call me to meet you at this cafe just for saying... Goodbye?"

I stared at her, still with my emotionless face. I could see her surprised expression. But.. I couldn't see her sadness...

"I found a good doctor. I will go to him. And I will be able to play my violin again," I said without looking at her. I kept my eyes to concentrate at my coffee.

"Len? Who is the doctor? Where will you go?" Kahoko insisted.

"I can't tell you. I choose my violin instead of you, Hino-San. I will live with my music forever. I realized that, if I will be able to play my violin again, I don't need you anymore."

Kahoko was shocked. Her lips were trembling. "So... That means..."

I got up from my seat.

"This is a goodbye," I stated.

Kahoko got up and tried to grab my hand. But I was faster than her. I avoided her and started to walk out of the cafe.

"Len!" She shouted from my back.

I took a little peek to her from my eye's corner.

How should I describe my feelings now?

I was_... destroyed_.

I was_... perished_.

Her expression... I should have not seen her. I should have known that I will regret this. For seeing her like this...

_She even didn't cry for me..._

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Kahoko... since when did you stop loving me? Is it because of that night? That waltz you had with him? Is it me who makes you to love him?_

I pressed my trembling lips.

Kaji's words were playing in my mind.

_"That's because she loves you. She's always loved you."_

I smiled bitterly.

I opened my eyes and walked to the door. As I was exactly at the door, I stopped without turning my body to her. And I didn't want to face her either.

"Please be happy,..." I paused.

"...Kahoko," I whispered.

I clenched my fists, trying to push my self from breaking into pieces. And then I left the cafe as my cheeks started to be wet again...

* * *

The blue sky greeted me when I arrived at the beach. I walked closer to the sea, my feet stepped on the wet sand.

I sent my gaze to the blue, deep waves. I remembered that day... When I met her at this beach before my mother's concert. She wanted to take a pink shell, but I forbade her.

I smiled bitterly_. _

_Memory... _

I took a box from my pocket. I opened it to see the ring, the ring that was supposed to be our engangement ring.

I cupped the box in my hands as I closed my eyes.

"I'm the one who left you. I'm the one who selfishly left you because of music. You're innocent. You're still the great Kahoko everyone knows. Now you can be happy with the one you love... Please..., take this as my thanks to you.. For everything that you gave me."

I opened my eyes, and threw the box to the sea...

* * *

_I was dancing with my darling to the Tennessee Waltz  
When an old friend I happened to see  
I introduced her to my loved one  
And while they were dancing  
My friend stole my sweetheart from me._

_I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz  
Now I know just how much I have lost  
Yes, I lost my little darling the night they were playing  
The beautiful Tennessee Waltz._

* * *

Tsukimori Len

He learned to play a violin at the age of three. He was a violin prodigy who won every single concourse he participated in. He was the winner of inter-school concours at Seisou Academy. He left to Vienna at the age of seventeen, and became a famous musician at the age of nineteen. He was nominated for the best newcomer award at the age of twenty one, and he got an accident that made him leave his career as a violinist. Then he became a composser at the age of twenty two...

And so... his history ended at the age of twenty two, since no one ever saw him again. Was he dead? Was he alive? No one knows.

But maybe.. he was somewhere, still listening to the beautiful melodies of music... And thinking of the beautiful girl... he used to have.

_**~***FIN***~**_

* * *

**NO, NO, NO, it's not really a FIN since it still has the continuation.**

I take back the 'complete' sign.

Thanks for all of you who ask me for more.

This story will be a compilation of THREE SHOTS.

with new information and perspectives in every shots.

I was inspired by an old song, Tenesse waltz (really it's an old song, about 50's *giggles*)

Oh have you realized that I'm still with Len & Ryou as the main boys? Well I love them both XDD

The second chapter is waiting for you in the next page!

Now please HIT the button BELLOW! :))

l l

_l l_

\/


	2. End of Waltz: Ryoutaro

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Please read CHAPTER ONE again, since I added some scenes about Len's accident and I think the scene is really IMPORTANT for you to understand this chapter more.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La Corda d'Oro's never mine.

Big thanks to **ThinE** for beta reading this chapter.

This is the continuation of **End of waltz: Len**

Thank you for all of you who ask for this continuation, teehee..

So I'm here to give you this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

**End of Waltz: Ryoutaro**

"No, Kaho, I can't go home this month."

I peeked through the slight opened door. I didn't mean to peek though. I didn't mean to eavesdrop too. It's just the door was slightly opened and from my position, I could see him clearly.

"I'm sorry, but this concert is really important Kaho, I hope you understand," He continued.

I sighed. I stared at the floor and tried to focus my mind to anything besides their conversation.

_There he goes again... Making her sad..._

"I will call you later, okay? Yes, I know I can't call you often, but...."

I sent my gaze to him again, leaning my body at the table. Listening to his talks was something really bad for my health. For my heart.

"Yes, I know I couldn't call you at all last month. I'm sorry. I will call you more often now. Forgive me... Okay... Later," He hung up.

I stayed silent, studying his gesture in the opposite room. He held his mobile tightly with his both hands and raised it to his forehead. He closed his eyes, his face looked like he tried to bear his pain.

I got up and knocked his door.

"Tsukimori," I called.

He was startled.

"Tsuchiura...," He sighed, relieved.

"What's wrong? Hino called you?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked in to his room. I pretended that I just came, not mentioning that I was already in his living room for a quite long time.

"No, I called her. For canceling my return plan," He put his mobile on the desk and walked to his closet. He was using his facade again. The pained Tsukimori had already gone somewhere, replaced by the cold Tsukimori.

"Not able to visit her again?" I raised my eyebrows, not taking off my stare from him.

"Hn. I have this important concert. I can't visit her this month," He said as he pulled a white shirt from his closet.

"You used the same excuse last month. And also two months ago, last year too, every time," I folded my arms in front of my chest, waiting to see his reaction.

He was calm, calm as ever. His face didn't show a thing and he was still busy preparing his clothes.

"Tsukimori, it's been four years already since you left her. And not even once you visit her. Why don't you just take a break and-"

"Tsuchiura," He sent me a glare.

"Wha-?" I was going to snap him but then I realized his eyes.

His eyes were full with anger... or _hurt_..?

"I can't put love as a priority and neglect my career," His face was back to normal. His eyes back to his clothes.

I sighed.

"Oh... So, are you going to Rome first before our concert in France?" I srcathed my head, not wanting to worsen the situation.

"Yes. Meet you in France then," He said with less care. He locked his suitcase and took his mobile and ticket from the desk.

I shrugged. "Alright. See you there."

I left his room and walked towards his front door. My mind was messy. I could imagine Hino's sad expression regarding her cold boyfriend's cancellation. I remembered that this month was Hino's birthday. Tsukimori should visit her due to that reason. But as he usually did, he canceled the plan and chose his precious concert.

I walked out from his apartment room and instead of taking an elevator, I ran down the stairs. Becoming a professional pianist made me not having time to exercise. Well, the only part of my body which did exercise were my fingers.

I took my mobile from my pocket and opened the inbox.

I read some old messages. My eyes became softer as I read the messages again and again. Those were only simple messages though. But I didn't care. Because they were from her.

"_How is Len-Kun doing? Please tell me if he needs something."_

"_Is it true that Len-Kun is sick? I heard from his mother... But I can't contact him. Please tell me, Tsuchiura-Kun."_

"_Tsuchiura-Kun, I heard you're going to Vienna again? Please tell him that I'm still waiting for him. I hope the concert will be a success (*^_^*)"_

"_Tsuchiura-Kun, he will visit me this month! I heard you two are going to have a concert in France next month. Don't worry, I won't keep him too long. He will come back before the concert (^++^)"_

I sighed.

I knew, every messages from her were asking about him. His cold attitude towards his girlfriend was making her worry. She was really worried as she often fell sick. That was why I volunteered myself to tell her everything about Tsukimori here.

My heart ached but happy as well. I still loved her. But I knew that the two of them were in love with each other. I've been hiding my feelings for four years already. But no matter hard I tried to bury my feelings and acted as a good friend for her, and for him too... I couldn't stand the ache in my heart.

The ache of jealousy.

_Such a bad best friend I am..._

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Tsuchiura! Wake up!"

I groaned. My head was heavy. I couldn't open my eyes, they were heavy and I felt sick too. I shouldn't drink too much yesterday. But I couldn't. I couldn't stand the hurt of thinking about her if I didn't drink everyday...

"Mr. Tsuchiura, this is important. You have to get ready soon. We're going to the hospital!"

I opened my eyes slowly. The alcohol was really getting into my way. I couldn't concentrate to what my manager said.

"...Hospital...? Who's sick...?" My voice was almost inaudible.

"Your friend. Our guest for the upcoming concert, Tsukimori Len. His plane failed to land."

My eyes snapped open. I got up quickly, forgetting about the pain in my head.

"What?!" I shouted, disbelief to what I heard. "Mr. Francois, what did you say!?"

"Tsukimori Len. We have to go to the hospital now. The plane was burning. I hope he's alright since I heard many people died in the accident." The middle aged man, wearing a black suit and gray pants was helping me to stand.

I quickly ran and grabbed my clothes from my closet. I didn't even care to wash my face or brush my teeth. I only could think two names.

_Tsukimori Len._

_Hino._

I swallowed my saliva and prayed silently.

_Please be alright Tsukimori, otherwise Hino will..._

I shook my head and grabbed my keys right after I finished wearing my clothes. I didn't button up my shirt and hurriedly ran to my car.

"Mr. Francois, I'll drive! Where's the hospital?" I shouted as I went in to the driver seat.

"No, Mr. Tsuchiura. You're still under alcohol influence. Step out from there. I'll drive," He gave me the stern look.

"But..."

_He's right..._

I sighed.

I moved to the passenger seat without saying anything more and quickly closed the door, signing to my manager to drive quickly.

_Tsukimori._

The name was bugging my head. How if he died? How about Hino? Hino will be very sad_..._

"That bastard. You have to live!" I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

My manager drove very fast. He was really tensed too. Of course, we were talking about Tsukimori Len here. The best violin performer in his age, also the best client due to his handsome appearance. A lot of girls became his fans and that made the company produce a lot of money. There will be so much trouble if the company lost him.

"We're here," He said as he quickly opened his door.

I followed him and quickly we ran to the receptionist. "Tsukimori Len's room, please," I said, panting.

"He's in the operating room, Sir," The nurse answered.

"Operating room?" My heart was thumping loudly.

The nurse only nodded and couldn't give much information. I bit my lower lips as I felt really, really tensed.

_What makes him need to have an operation?_

I ran to the operating room's door. The light was still red, signing that they were still operating him.

I grabbed my mobile and quickly dialed Hino's number.

"Yes, Hino speaking," A tiny soft voice was heard.

I stuttered. I could only open my lips, and closed them again, afraid to give her the news.

"Moshi-moshi?"

I took a deep breath and pushed my self to let out the voice.

"Hino..."

"Ah? Tsuchiura-Kun! It's been a long time!" She sounded cheerful.

"Hino, listen...," I gulped. "Have you watched the news? Maybe they're airing about it now..."

"No, Tsuchiura-Kun, I'm cooking. What news are you talking about?" Her voice showed a bit of worry.

"Tsukimori...," I paused, feeling not able to continue.

"Yes? What happened to Len?" Now her voice was louder than before.

"He...," I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath again.

"What is it, Tsuchiura-Kun?" Hino pushed me harder. Her voice showed much more worries.

"The plane crashed. He's now in the operating room," I finally said in one breath, followed by a loud thud from the other line.

I could hear nothing afterwards.

"Hino...?" I carefully called her name, expecting her to cry.

"I... Trust him. I will be waiting for him here...," She said with a shaking voice.

My eyes widened hearing her words. _Hino... you..._

I smiled.

"Yes... I will inform you again later...," I said before I hung up the phone.

I sighed and stared at my mobile before I switched my eyes to the operating room's door.

_Hino... She's strong. You have to be strong too, Tsukimori!_

I closed my eyes and prayed all night long.

* * *

A loud voice was heard from his room.

I shook my head.

I walked closer to his room and greeted the nurse. "He's doing that again, isn't he?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, if this continues... He won't be able to recover."

I sighed. I knew how he felt. But…

I opened the door and saw the scattered food on the floor. The nurse and the doctor were trying to persuade him to eat. But their efforts were going to waste. Tsukimori Len seemed dead.

He sat on his bed, leaning to his pillow. His eyes were empty, his face showed no expression. His gazed dropped at his own left hands. The one that he had been staring at for a month he had been hospitalized.

"Tsukimori," I called him as I sat on the bed, beside him.

He didn't turn his head to see me, and he didn't seem noticing me. Since the doctor informed him that his hand couldn't be cured, he never showed his expression again. He never talked, he never stared at my eyes, he never glared at me like he usually did, and he never ate. His life was totally depended on the IV line.

Sometimes in the night, he screamed and cried for help. Looked like those nightmares from the accident were still haunting him. But when he woke up, he will lose his expression again, staring at his left hand all day.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. I faced the doctor and the nurse, asking them to leave me alone with him, with the selfish jerk here. They agreed and left the room, leaving me alone with him now, as I wished.

I stared at him for quite a long time, hoping he will notice my presence.

But he didn't.

"Tsukimori," I called.

No answer.

"Tsukimori, can you face me? I'm calling you, here!" I was starting to lose my patience.

He didn't show any reaction, still staring at his left hand with no care to his surrounding.

I gritted my teeth as I felt that I lost my temper. I punched the wall hardly, causing a loud thud from it.

He was jolted and quickly faced me.

I stared at him with a glare. I felt relieved that now he noticed my presence, but I still had trouble to control my temper.

His eyes opened wide as he saw blood on my hand.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, full of anger.

I was shocked seeing him like that. No, his face didn't show anger... It was... fear.

He quickly stood up from his bed, throwing the needle that stuk into his body, and tore his bed sheet. He grabbed my hand and quickly covered it with the torn bed sheet.

I was speechless.

"Umn... Tsuki..."

"What if you can't play the piano anymore!!?" He shouted at my face.

I was halted. Shocked. Speechless. Seeing a single tear slid down to his pale cheek.

The great Tsukimori whose pride was higher than anything in this world, _was crying_.

"I...Uhm... Sorry," I said, nearly whispered.

He stayed silent, staring at my hand.

"Tsukimori?" I raised my hand to touch his shoulder, but he avoided me.

"If you lose your ability to play the piano, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" He said as he quickly turned his back to me.

"Tsukimori, I'm so sorry," I stared at his back, sadly. He was right. I never understood his feelings. I knew how much he loved his violin, and now he lost his chance to play it ever again.

He took his violin case, the thing that had been neglected for a month already. He opened it and took out the golden violin. The object was shiny, as beautiful as always. He stroked the object gently, as if he was touching something very fragile. Suddenly his hand was trembling. He bit his lower lips, tried to prevent his tears to escape from his eyes.

"I can't come back to her anymore..."

I opened my eyes wider. "What?"

"With this pathetic hand of mine, with this hopeless future of mine, I don't have the face to meet her again," He smiled bitterly.

I shook my head slightly, still with eyes opened widely. "No... Do you mean..."

"I've been trying my best to make her happy. Even though it was so hard. Every time I wanted her so bad, every time I felt hurt here, I really wanted to go to her hands. But I couldn't meet her. Not before I'm good enough to become her lover. That's why I always cancel my visit plan. I'm afraid to see her, not before I have enough fame." He said as he closed his eyes.

_What? What did he say?!_

I clenched my fists as I felt my blood rushed to my head. "Are you stupid?!"

He turned his head to me, slowly.

"She loves you, she just needs you to come back to her! You only add her suffering if you think like that!" I shouted at him.

How could he think like that!? Didn't he know how much Hino loved him? Those messages she sent me just for knowing his conditions? Did he know how much I tried to get rid my aches every time she cried because of him? Did he know how many times I cried alone, questioning why she chose him, the one who never cared for her, instead of me??

I pressed my lips.

He stared at my eyes deeply. I could see hope was starting to be built in his eyes.

"...Really?" His trembling lips only could say that word, before he fell collapsed to the floor.

"Tsukimori!" I shouted and quickly ran to his body.

"This stupid jerk! This is what you get if you never eat for a month!" I screamed at him.

"....Thank...you...Tsuchi...ura...," He let out the words slowly, with his last consciousness.

I stopped my scream.

What should I say to him?

Did he really need to thank me?

I only got mad at him because of my jealousy to him. He shouldn't have to thank me.

_Because I was the bad guy here.._

I tried hard to swallow.

"...You're welcome...."

* * *

'_I heard you're going to have a concert here, in Japan._

_The Tsukimori family will be holding a ball. Kahoko will be attending the ball too. _

_Inform me when you arrive, I believe she will be happy to see you there._

_Tsukimori Len'_

I sighed.

It had been a year since the last time I met him. And five years since I met Hino. I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy to see them? To see Hino?

But I would have to see their lovey-dovey relationships.

And I knew how much it will hurt me. How much it will leave scars in my heart. Every time I heard about their relationships, the scars were added. And now, there was no more place in my heart which was still flawless. Since the scars already took over all of its part.

But for five years I've been able to hide it. And far before that... Since the concourse, I've been able to hide it. I tried too hard to hide it. Sometimes I felt my heart was bleeding from it.

I sighed again. I must become stronger. I drank more glasses of beer and raised my sleeves to type the reply.

'_Alright. When's the ball? I'll meet you there._

_Tsuchiura Ryoutaro'_

_

* * *

_

"Good evening, sir," A waiter greeted me as I walked to the hotel's ballroom.

As I expected before, the party was grand. The Tsukimori Family was a high class and famous family after all. The decorations, the guests, the foods...

I could understand Tsukimori's feeling now. Raised in this kind of family, he won't forgive himself if he couldn't reach success.

"_But I can't meet her. Not before I'm good enough to become her lover. That's why I always cancel my visit plan. I'm afraid to see her, not before I have enough fame."_

I understood. I understood his words a year ago. That was all because of his family. He was raised to have a very high pride.

I studied the party. Silently I was hoping to see her. But I was also afraid to see her. How if I slipped and told her about my feelings? How if I felt hurt to see him with her? Why should I have agreed to come to this party?

I have so many questions in my mind.

I took a deep breath to calm my mind. I had been preparing my heart to receive no matter how hurting the new scars will be.

And there they were. Walking towards me, _hand in hand._

I felt my heart twisting. No matter how hard I tried to prepare my self from the hurt... Looked like I still couldn't stand it.

Hino looked sparkling in her deep blue night gown. Her body looked curvier than five years ago. Her face was prettier, and looked mature. She was really beautiful, too beautiful that I couldn't describe with words anymore...

Tsukimori, he wore a black tuxedo and a white shirt, like he usually wore in every concerts he had. His face was still the perfect Tsukimori who was chased by his fangirls before. But there was something different with him. He looked much more mature than before. Probably because of the stress and the pressure he had.

"Hino! Tsukimori!" I greeted them with a wide smile. I had to smile wider and wider. That was good to hide my wounds inside.

"Tsuchiura-Kun!" Hino howled.

"How..? I.. I thought you're in Europe?" She continued with her cheerful face. Just like she always showed me in high school.

"Yes, I just arrived this morning. I've sent an email to Tsukimori," I forced a smile again. My heart became heavier and heavier every time my eyes caught her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, so that email was from him, Len?" Hino turned her head to see Tsukimori.

Tsukimori nodded."Yes. Since you were really closed to him, I thought you will be happy if you could meet him here."

"Oh, Len...," Hino closed her lips to hide her surprise. Happiness was plastered on her face.

"You surely changed him, Hino. He's been really friendly to me, his enemy," I giggled. It was funny. I used to hate him, but now... I didn't know if I still hate him..., or not.

"Ex-enemy," He stated.

"Yes, you two were friends during those concerts in the past three years. When Len was in Vienna and you were in France. You two often performed together. And that day too, you two were supposed to be together—"

Kahoko shut her mouth with her hand, realizing she had mentioned about that unlucky day for Tsukimori.

I gulped. I remembered that day, when Tsukimori looked dead. Very dead. He didn't eat at all, and he lost his hopes of life. I didn't want to see him like that anymore. I quickly clapped my hands to change the topic.

"Shall we dance, Hino? It's waltz!" I offered my hand to her.

I silently regretted my decision to ask her for a dance. I should avoid her. But now I was asking her to dance with me.

"May I, Tsukimori?" I continued as I felt that I couldn't take back my invitation.

He nodded. "Of course."

I was surprised hearing his answer. _So he really has grown his trust to me?_

"Thank you, Len," Kahoko smiled sweetly. She put her hand into mine, and smiled sweetly to me.

I was nervous. Really nervous. Not because of I can't dance, or anything. But I felt really tensed for being able to dance with someone I really loved for five years.

I led her to the center of ballroom. The music was playing softly, very beautiful, very amazing.

We danced slowly, staring at each other eyes. I felt like the scars in my heart were healed, and now it was become fuller and fuller with happiness.

Waltz... A love song... How many times had I wished to dance with her? Moreover... It was a waltz...

I suddenly remembered about the legend.

_Whoever danced waltz, they shall be together forever._

I smiled to the term. That was impossible for me. Hino loved Tsukimori and will be Tsukimori's forever. But it was not a crime to have her just for one song, right?

I stared deeper to her beautiful eyes, not minding her blushing cheeks.

_I'm so sorry, Tsukimori... But just this one song... Just this one song, please let me have her..._

* * *

"Are you all right, Hino?"

"Mm..., it's okay. Just blisters," She chuckled.

"Why don't we take a rest for a while?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulder.

"I'd like to see the fountain. It's so beautiful. I want to see it with Len, but I think he can't," She smiled sweetly.

"Why? Because he has to greet those guests?" I raised my eyebrows. I could feel something strange with her tonight.

She nodded. "And he will introduce me to them later. But I feel too nervous right now. I need fresh air."

My heart was bleeding again.

_He's gonna introduce you to them, huh?_

I forced a smile. I'm his best friend, and I'm her best friend too. I have to control my feelings. It's alright even if I die from these hurts. I could handle it.

"It's alright, Hino. I will accompany you to the fountain."

She answered me with the sweetest smile, something which could send me to heaven. But flying to heaven was too high for me. I clenched my fists, expecting my fall to the ground.

We walked side by side, chatting along the way. We talk about our high school days, the concourse we used to participate in, my concerts in Europe, and of course Tsukimori's concerts.

We could see the colorful fountain from our position now. It was really beautiful, too romantic, but also awkwardly too scary. It built my mood to the highest, my mood for loving her, for touching her. And that made my deepest heart feel the fear of betrayal.

_I should not betray him. I should not betray her._

I bit my lower lips, and forcing a smile to her. I hoped she didn't realize my awkward smile.

I led her closer to the fountain, pretending that everything was alright. But inside, everything was never alright. Not a single day in these five years I felt alright inside.

We sat on the bench near the fountain. Hino caressed her blisters and chuckled after she felt relieved that the blisters were not bad. I laughed seeing her childish expression. It had been a long time since I could freely study her expressions.

"Tsuchiura-Kun, thanks for always being with me," She suddenly said as her eyes stared deeply at mine.

I was quite surprised. My heart was thumping loudly, causing my mind feel the fear of losing my control.

"Mm... What do you mean?" I forced a laugh. "You're still the childish Hino Kahoko who needs this big brother to take care of your needs?"

My heart was rotten when I said my self as a _big brother_.

She shook her head, still with her smile. "No. It's not Len who always stays beside me. I never met you in these five years, but I feel so close to you. That's because of those messages, those pictures of Len you sent me. " Her eyes showed a glint of sadness.

"I wished I chose you five years ago...," She switched her stare to the ground. Her sweet smile was replaced with the sad and lonely smile. I could see her watery eyes, and her trembling lips.

I felt my heart was in a great battle. I felt happy, too happy to be true, hearing her words. But also, I felt guilt was eating me up. What should I do now?

She quickly faced me again, forcing a weird laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's not like you love me anyway. Stupid me."

I clenched my fists.

I felt my sanity was gone somewhere. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't control myself anymore. My heart was struggling to be free. It had been jailed to the deepest fake best friend facade for five years. And now I even couldn't catch and shut it down to come back to its jail. _I couldn't._

This passion I had locked inside was flowing to all over my body. I couldn't think. I couldn't, when I saw her like this. The next thing I knew was I already pulled her to my embrace, and pressed my lips to hers.

She was shocked. Her body was frozen in my embrace. But I didn't care. Five years were not a short time. I had been hiding these feeling for five years. And now I didn't want to release her anymore. Not when I finally could feel her warm body against mine.

I could feel her body started to relax. She raised her hands to play with my hair. She replied my passionate kiss, with another passionate kiss. We kissed like no one could separate us. Not even the loud thud from the broken branch. Not right now. Please not right now. I wanted her. I really wanted her to be mine.......

_Not right now, Tsukimori... Not right now.... _

I pressed my lips harder and pushed her body down so that I could set her underneath me. I stroke her cheek and moved my finger to caress her delicate and curvy waist. I couldn't control my mind. Not even when I caught _his_ retreating back from our passionate scene...

We broke the kiss in the need of air. We panted, still with our faces only an inch from each other.

"Hino...I...,"

_His_ face came across my mind.

I was startled.

I quickly got up from her body and covered my wide eyes with my palm.

_What have I done!? He saw me kissing his girlfriend!_

I cursed my self to the death.

Stupid Ryoutaro should go to hell.

My struggles for five years had gone into waste. I felt sick to my own self.

"Tsuchiura-Kun?" She called me with worries.

I still covered my eyes with my hands, shaking my head violently. "No, Hino... That was a mistake. I can't... I'm so stupid. I feel sick with my stupid passion. Tsukimori... He...."

Suddenly my vision was spinning. I felt really, really sick. I was going to throw up_. _

_I'm_ _sick. I'm so sick..._

"Tsuchiura-Kun!" She screamed.

I could barely see her. I fell to my knees, holding my mouth.

_I'm sick..._

And I could see blood coming out from my mouth.

* * *

"Ryou, how do you feel?"

I weakly stared at my mother. I forced a smile, but I couldn't. My strength was gone somewhere.

"I'm... Alright, Mom..."

Mom wiped her tears. She stroked my knuckle and sobbed silently.

"Ryou... Why are you drinking too much? Why?" She whispered.

I stared at the ceiling. I was sent to a hospital and I didn't know I had collapsed for how long.

"So... What had the doctor said, Mom?" I asked her with no care. I wished I could just die from this suffering. I couldn't stand the hurt. No, I didn't mention about my sickness, but the pain I've been hiding for the past five years, and the pain I felt from that night.

"You have a hole inside your stomach...," She tightened her grip to my hand.

I smiled bitterly. "Must be those alcohol..." _And also the stress I have for five years._

Mom sobbed again, and buried her face into my hand.

My mind went to the girl I loved the most.

_How is she? Is she alright? _

"Mom, how long have I been hospitalized?" I asked her as I closed my eyes.

"It's been a week, dear. Your manager and your friends come everyday."

"So... Who are these friends of mine?"

I felt my heart was thumping loudly. I was hoping to hear her name, and strangely... _his_ name.

"Sasaki, your old friend. And the one named Hihara Kazuki, saying that he was in his practice with the orchestra when he heard about your sickness. And a red haired girl named Hino Kahoko. She comes everyday."

I fisted my hands. "...Is that... All?"

"Yes, darling, are you expecting someone to come?" Mom smiled sadly.

I smiled bitterly as I shook my head slightly. "...No."

_Of course he won't come. _

Mom smiled gently with those lonely eyes. Seeing her like this, made me realize that I won't live long.

"I'm okay, Mom. You can go home to take a rest," I smiled widely so that she won't feel worried again.

"Really? Are you sure you're alright? I will take some of your clothes and come back here again," She rubbed my cheek.

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm a big boy, you know it," I chuckled with all of my strength.

She laughed. "Alright, Ryou. I'll be back. Remember, don't think too much, okay? The doctor said that you shouldn't stress your self," She kissed my forehead and walked to the door.

I replied her with a nod, and stared at her back until she went out and closed the door.

I was alone in my room now. I closed my eyes, thinking about Tsukimori.

I wanted to meet him. I knew the reason why...

I felt guilty. I wanted to be forgiven.... But I also knew that... He won't forgive me.

I stared at the opened window. The wind brought some leaves to my room. Kids' voices were heard from the window. They laughed, they cried, they played at the hospital's garden. I could hear music from the radio they played.

_I was dancing with my darling to the Tennessee Waltz  
When an old friend I happened to see  
I introduced her to my loved one  
And while they were dancing  
My friend stole my sweetheart from me._

_I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz  
Now I know just how much I have lost  
Yes, I lost my little darling the night they were playing  
The beautiful Tennessee Waltz._

A waltz...

The song was sending me to the deepest of my guilt.

That night, I stole her from him. I couldn't imagine how he felt that night.

He considered me as his best friend. He trusted me. And yet... I betrayed him.

Like what the song said. I was the '_best friend'_, and I was the one who _'stole'_ his sweetheart.

His pale face was playing in my mind. His face when he saw us that day...

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

_I should just die._

I pulled out every needles from my body.

I got up with all my strength and punched the machines, hoping it will stop.

I didn't need these needles. I didn't need these machines.

I should just go to hell.

My legs were trembling and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor pathetically, I couldn't even move a finger.

I cursed my self again and again. My head was spinning and I felt my stomach was killing me.

It hurt. _It really hurt_.

But I kept telling myself that Tsukimori felt a lot more hurt than me.

_A lot more hurt than this._

I panted.

I couldn't breathe properly. I felt sick. So sick.

My blurry vision caught a shade of red on the floor.

_Red...._

_Hino..._

I could hear foot steps from the door. A girl voice was heard, talking to someone I didn't recognize.

"How is he? Is he alright?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yes, Hino-San. He just woke up this morning."

"Really? I'm glad," Said the cheerful voice.

_Hino..._

Suddenly I felt fear.

I didn't want to die. Not now. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to live with her.

I coughed and coughed. I lost my vision as I felt like falling into the deepest darkness.

I struggled, I fought with all my strength. _Please God.. Please...Let me hold her just once more..._

I knew that I won't ever be forgiven for destroying someone's relationships. My best friend's relationship...

But I didn't care anymore. Now that I felt like I was in the edge of life...

I just wanted to live with her..

_God... Please... Spare my life… Give me more time..._

I tried to raise my hand, tried hard to reach the door. But I couldn't. Tears started falling to my cheeks.

"_I'm Hino Kahoko from class 2-2, how about you?" She smiled brightly when I first met her._

"_Tsuchiura-Kun! That was beautiful! I didn't know that you could play a piano!" She came out of the blue, catching me playing the piano._

"_Tsuchiura-Kun, I'm so sorry that I give you troubles for keeping your eyes to Len, but you should to take care of your health too." She messaged me when she heard from Tsukimori that I was sick, causing me to quickly lose my fever._

"_I wished I chose you five years ago..."_

I pressed my lips.

The memories were hitting me. My head was full with her. _Our moments....._

I heard a tiny sound from the slowly opened door....

I could hear her weak voice...

And I could see her smiling face in my mind.

"....Kahoko..."

_I always wanted to call you like that..... Your beautiful first name..._

And I smiled...

* * *

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou

He was born with the gift of music. He could play the piano since his childhood times, but he decided to hide it due to his personal reasons. He was forced to join the inter-school concourse at Seisou Academy at seventeen, making him to come back to his music world. He graduated from Seisou Academy and enrolled a Piano Program in France. He often held concerts in Europe even though he was still a student. He was known as Tsukimori Len's partner at his twentieth. He became a great pianist at the age of twenty two.

And his history ended at the age of twenty two. He died peacefully due to his sickness. He was dead already, but his name as a great pianist, and also the only partner who could match the violin prodigy, Tsukimori Len, will always stay in every music lovers' mind. And also... In the beautiful red haired girl's mind, together with Tsukimori Len.

_~***FIN***~_

* * *

**NO, NO, NO again.. It's not really a FIN again XD**

**There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER titled End of Waltz: Kahoko.**

**Every chapters will be filled with different perspectives and more informations.**

**Oh, please give me REVIEW okay****? What do you think of this chapter**? Good or bad? 

**Your reviews will encourage me to update this faster.**

**Now please HIT this button BELOW... XD  
**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


End file.
